Fresh Start
by Barbie Shoes
Summary: "Still, she couldn't deny the way her heart fluttered when Emma called to invite her. She really didn't want to be alone, even if the tradition itself was foolish, and she really couldn't pass up the chance to spend time with her son. She would not, however, acknowledge the way her hands had trembled slightly even before answering the phone." — Swan Queen, New Years Eve OneShot.


_A/N: This is my first time writing a fic from a prompt. The story kind of got a lot bigger than the prompt itself, but the essence is still in there. Prompt can be found at the bottom of the page._

_This is also, I'm pretty sure, my first holiday themed fic. Again, I don't know if it's my best work, I wrote it in a day and it's unbetaed. _

_But do please let me know if you like it! :)_

* * *

This was ridiculous. It's not like Regina had been looking forward to spending New Year's Eve alone, but she had resided herself to the fact that this would be the case. She ought to be at home, watching the ball drop on television from the comfort of her own couch, glass of wine in hand.

Instead, she found herself crammed into Snow White's crowded loft with the rest of the Charming family and their little friends. All at the insistence of Emma Swan, no less. Certainly, the request had been made on Henry's behalf, or least for the sake of their son.

Regina really had no interest in watching Snow merrily kiss her Prince Charming at the stroke of midnight, cheerfully ringing in a new year full of hope and promise and other such nonsense. As if the slate was actually wiped clean; as if it wasn't really just another day.

Still, she couldn't deny the way her heart fluttered when Emma called to invite her. She really didn't want to be alone, even if the tradition itself was foolish, and she really couldn't pass up the chance to spend time with her son. She would not, however, acknowledge the way her hands had trembled slightly even before answering the phone.

Now, she questioned her decision to attend at all. It's not so much that she felt purposely excluded, but as though she was on the outskirts of something she couldn't quite find a way into. Henry and Emma were her only tenuous links, but she hardly expected Henry wished to spend the entire night by her side, and Regina certainly wasn't about to start following Emma around the small room, despite the odd compulsion to do so. Besides, she seemed to be attached at the hip to Ruby, who was continually shooting the former mayor strange, discomforting looks. So, she continued to hover alone in her corner.

Then, there was the awkward moment when Snow had declared that they must all go around and share one resolution for a better new year. Everyone stared and shifted uncomfortably when Regina's turn came up. They all knew she was trying, but many still had their doubts. What was she supposed to say, anyway? 'I resolve to try to redeem myself for cursing the entire land and taking away all of your happy endings'?

She opened her mouth to speak, hoping something might spring forth, but she came up with nothing. Her eyes began to tingle and fog over, in that odd way they'd taken to doing of late. She snapped her mouth shut and walked away, reminding herself that she didn't care what any of these people thought.

Standing by the punch bowl — the one for adults only, which she knew she probably shouldn't drink too much more of if she was going to keep it together — she didn't notice anyone approaching as she ladled herself another cup.

"I've never done this before either." Emma spoke gently, as if trying not to startle her.

Regina dared not show her relief that the woman had followed, saving her from the solitude, if only for a moment.

"Done what, Miss Swan?" she asked instead.

Emma gave her a slight look, Regina assumed at the continuing use of the formal title. She had a feeling the sheriff would like nothing more than for Regina to drop the formalities once and for all, but she hadn't been able to let go of that small remaining shred of power just yet.

"This," Emma sighed, gesturing around the room. "The whole family holidays, and parties, and celebrations thing."

Regina nodded, "It's always been just me and Henry, ever since I got him. But now..." she trailed off, her eyes finding the boy across the room, laughing heartily at something his grandfather had said. A hand on her arm pulled her gaze back to the woman beside her.

"He's glad you're here," Emma assured with a small smile, which Regina returned in thanks, not quite comprehending this strange bond she was beginning to notice they shared. "Come on," Emma continued, more cheerfully, nodding her head for Regina to follow. "The countdown is going to start any second."

She followed the blonde head back across the room to where Henry and Ruby stood waiting. She smiled nervously at her son, despite Emma's comforting words.

"Hello, Henry."

"Hey, Mom!" he chirped back excitedly. Then his face turned serious. "You're still going to be my New Years Eve kiss, right?"

Regina thought she might burst into tears at the question. As she had told Emma, it had always just been her and Henry. She would kiss his head, wish him a Happy New Year, then send him off to bed. She would have expected that he'd prefer his biological mother now, if anything at all given his age.

"Yes, Henry," she replied, keeping her voice steady. "Of course I am."

"Ten, nine, eight..." the countdown began. She found herself standing in an odd sort of square, with Henry directly before her, Emma to her right, and Ruby in the opposite 'corner'. Emma gave Henry a little wink, shooting a quick, glowing smile at Regina, who pointedly turned her own gaze back to their son.

"... three, two, one! Happy New Year!" The entire room cried out in unison. Regina leaned down, heart swelling as she pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her son's head. She smiled to herself as she rose again to her full height, though the smile instantly fell from her face as when she saw Emma's lips were now pressed against Ruby's.

Regina felt hot and cold all at once, and there was that stupid tingling in her eyes again. The girls beside her parted, giggling mirthfully, and it was all Regina could do not to slap Ruby across the face. She couldn't understand why she felt that way. Why should she care if Ruby was kissing Emma?

Then she realized that wasn't it at all. It was the fact that _Emma_ was kissing _Ruby_.

Regina Mills was jealous. For the first time in her life, she was jealous. _Over Emma Swan, of all people?_ She chastised herself internally, but it was no use.

"Happy New Year, Henry," she muttered shakily, forcing a smile before turning on her heel and making for the door without another word.

She'd only just stepped into the hall when she heard her name shouted across the room. She stopped, closing her eyes briefly with a sigh before turning around. Of course, Emma wouldn't make this easy.

"Regina!" the blonde called again, pushing people out of her way as gently as she could, finally coming to a halt just before her target. "You're not going to leave me to fend for myself, are you?" Emma tried to joke awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll manage just fine without me, Miss Swan," Regina snapped bitterly. "Better get back to your little girlfriend. We wouldn't want her to get lonely, now would we?"

Emma's expression was somehow confused, angry, and amused all at once. She spoke slowly, as if to a petulant child, pulling the door shut behind her. "Regina, Ruby isn't my girlfriend."

Regina thought the surprise on her face must have been evident when Emma's lips contorted into a smirk.

"Sh-she's not?"

"Neither of us had anyone to kiss at midnight. So, she just kissed me. It didn't mean anything..." Emma paused, now wearing a shit eating grin, "... but apparently somebody thought it did."

Regina's heart dropped into her gut. Emma couldn't have figured her out so quickly, she'd only just figured it out herself.

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about," she tried to maintain some semblance of dignity.

Emma wasn't buying it.

"Why, Your Majesty," she sing-songed teasingly, "I do believe that you are jealous."

"I most certainly am not," Regina argued, but then Emma was kissing her, and it felt better than she could ever have dared to imagine. Emma's lips were so soft, gentle, testing; then firmer, more insistent, confident. She felt a tongue sneak out and she couldn't help but to welcome it into her mouth. A soft whimper escaped of it's own accord as the blonde pulled back.

"Happy New Year, Regina," Emma whispered against her tingling lips, not waiting for a reply before covering them with her own once again.

Just maybe, Regina thought, this year would be a fresh start after all.

* * *

_Prompt from Tumblr — mudpiegirl: There are lots of mistletoe fics, but about a New Year's one, where at a party (pre or post curse) she sees Ruby kiss Emma and feels a surprising flare of jealousy. In my mind, Em and Ruby are not dating, but Ruby just kisses her impulsively at midnight. Anyhoo, there you go._


End file.
